Draco's Major Change
by HazylShy
Summary: Draco has made some changes in his life; changes no one would expect.


**This was originally supposed to be part of Draco's Infinite Playlist, to the song "Hair," by Lady Gaga, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop, and this is what came of it. I just thought it would be funny. :3 I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter. So many things would be different if I did…**

* * *

><p>"Draco, what have you done?" his mother cried when he entered the room. His father could do nothing but stare at him, his mouth agape.<p>

"Done to what?" Draco asked, nonchalantly, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Your clothes, first of all… and your… your _hair_!"

"Oh, that. You don't like it, mum? I thought you might appreciate the choice of color. It's your favorite, after all."

He smirked a bit as his parents surveyed him. It was true; he'd made quite a change. Rather than his usual black suit attire, he was wearing Muggle styled clothing; a black band t-shirt displaying the lead singer of his favorite Muggle band called Paramore. The jeans he wore were bright white in color with rips over the knees. They were tight (skinny jeans is what they were called in the Muggle world) and he had tucked them into his shoes; black and red checkered shoes called Converse. They were high tops, so the top of the shoes ended up around his calves.

He wore black cloth wristbands on his arms; one read "I.D.G.A.F.," and the other had what appeared to be a green leaf on it. On his head, Draco wore a white hat, slightly sideways, that displayed the name "Paramore." And then, there was his hair, sticking out all over the place underneath.

He had dyed it hot pink.

Actually, he had dyed it hot pink first, then he'd gone ahead and put several thin streaks in it. There was a purple streak, a red streak, a blue streak, and a green streak.

"Draco… have you… have you _pierced your ears_?" his father asked. Draco nodded and turned his head one way, then the other, showing off the large, square studs in his earlobes.

"It's just the studs for now, but I'm thinking of gauging them," he said.

"Gauging…?"

"It's when you make the holes bigger so you can wear thicker earrings. I've seen it on a couple people and it's pretty cool. I saw one man whose gauges were as big as soda cans. Dunno if I'll go quite that big, but still, it was impressive."

"Oh, Lord…"

"Oh, and wait until you see the tattoo I got yesterday."

"_Tattoo!"_ Draco's mother cried. "What tattoo?"

Draco smiled and stood, turning his back to his parents and lifting the back of his shirt up to his neck. There, on his left shoulder blade, was… a peace sign.

"What is this rubbish?" Lucius demanded.

"It's not rubbish, Dad," said Draco, readjusting his shirt and sitting down again. "It means peace. Y'know, like peace, love, equality and whatnot? Because we're all equal, y'know? And all this blood status nonsense… That Battle was ridiculous. And Voldemort was obviously daft as can be. Nobody's really better than anyone else. There's so much hate in the world; I wish we could all just, like, get along and stuff. It's all so unnecessary."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…"

"Darling, maybe you should just eat," said Narcissa. "You're going to give your father a heart attack if you keep talking."

"Oh, actually, I'm not eating."

"Why not?"

"Harry and Hermione are coming in a bit. We're going to a vegetarian restaurant in London."

"Potter?... Granger?... Vege…tarian?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a vegetarian now, by the way," Draco told his parents, smiling. "Meat is murder, you know." There was a knock at the door and Draco stood. "That'll be them, then. Ciao!" he waved goodbye to his parents before heading out.

Lucius and Narcissa stared after their son, confused and slightly worried.

"You don't think this is real, do you?" Narcissa asked. "I mean, he's joking, right? The tattoo is fake, and the hair dye is temporary, right?... Right, Lucius?"

But Lucius could not answer, for as his wife spoke and he stared after his son, he became overwhelmed with the sudden shift in things, and had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. What did you guys think of Vegetarian, slightly hippie, little bit metro Draco? I thought he was quite hysterical. x3 Drop me a review! I do love them so…<strong>

**~Alpha~**


End file.
